


I have come to a conclusion

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Detective Work, Hurt Dean, M/M, Slight description of Violence, Worried Roman, Worried Seth, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean is acting weird and Seth is going to find out the reason why.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I have come to a conclusion

“Dean has been acting weird,” Seth stated, as he fell into step with Roman, who gave Seth a quick look of confusion before stepping into the locker room and grabbing his bag.  
  
“C’mon you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Seth persisted, standing next to Roman as he pulled out a change of clothes.  
  
Roman gave a quick shrug before pulling his shirt over his head, “sure, I’ve noticed a couple of things but nothing big enough to be alarming.”  
  
Seth scowled at Roman’s back, “but if we put all those little things together it comes together to make a big problem and that is that Dean is acting weird, or weirder than normal.”  
  
Roman sighed as he turned, looking at Seth with consideration before giving a nod, “okay, lay it on me, what have you noticed?”  
  
Seth grinned, “Okay. One. He hasn’t been eating as much as normal. I offered him fries earlier, and he said no, he never says no to fries. Two. He’s been doing his workouts at weird times, and never at the same times as us lately and three. He’s been avoiding us and he’s been making excuses to leave the room when where both in the same room as him.”  
  
Roman frowned, “okay, sure, I noticed those first two, but avoiding us? He’s always had a decent reason for leaving the room. He’s been a little less affectionate than he normally is, but I just figured he was tired from his workouts.”  
  
Seth scowled a little at the comment, “it’s never stopped him from leaning all over you before, or me for that fact, he’s acting weird Rome, you can’t deny it.”  
  
Roman sighed rubbing at his brow, “Sure I can’t deny it but I’m not agreeing with you either.”  
  
Seth grinned, shark like, “does that mean I can start asking questions?” he asked.  
  
Roman frowned a little but gave a small nod. “Don’t go prying into stuff that’s none of you business,” he called after Seth’s retreating form, only getting a hand wave in response.  
  
Seth started by asking around to see if Dean was training with anyone when he was training at weird hours which left him with a dead end which he’d figured would happen since Dean had always trained by himself if he wasn’t training with either Roman or Seth, but he had still wanted to be sure before he moved on.  
  
After that he asked around catering for any hints on Dean and his recent eating habits, more curious to know if Dean was eating when he and Rome weren’t around or if the refusal of fries was something to be worried about. Seth was left with a sour taste in his mouth after he was told that they hadn’t really seen Dean much in the last couple of days.  
  
Seth was getting antsy now, just wanting to know the reason Dean was acting weird.  
  
Seth took a moment before heading towards the locker room, hoping to talk to anyone that he could find who Dean was known to chat with if they ended up in the same area as him.  
  
Sami Zayn was one of those people. His cheerful personality made it easy for him to approach Dean and ignore any glares that might be sent his way. Seth found Sami in one of the locker room’s getting ready for his match later on in the night.  
  
“Hey, Sami,” Seth greeted, slumping down to sit next to him as Sami laced up his boots.  
  
“Hey Seth,” he responded, not looking up.  
  
Seth waited a moment before speaking up again, “have you noticed anything weird about Dean?”  
  
Sami looked up at that, “like what?” he asked.  
  
Seth shrugged, “just anything weird, or weirder than normal.”  
  
“I saw him favoring his side more than usual in his last couple of matches,” Sami glanced up and at the look on Seth’s face continued, “looked like he was actually in pain, thought I saw blood about a week ago when I went to check on him after a match but Dean brushed my worries aside and said he was fine.”  
  
Seth nodded, a frown marring his face, “Okay, thanks Sami,” he murmured, getting to his feet and jogging out of the room before Sami could respond.  
  
Seth took a moment to think about what he had been told and then headed off to look for Roman. But instead of Roman, it was Dean that Seth stumbled across, looking like he was heading for the parking lot.  
  
“Dean,” Seth called out, making Dean come to a stop and turn towards him as Seth rushed forward and moved in front of him so Dean couldn’t make a quick escape.  
  
Seth took a deep breath as he raised his gaze to look at Dean, who’s avoided his gaze, his hands tightening on his bag strap.  
  
“I've been trying to figure out why you’ve been acting weird,” Seth stated, ignoring the look Dean shot at him, “and after asking questions and investigating. I’ve come to a conclusion.” Seth announced.  
  
“You were injured!” Seth exclaimed, pointing at Dean.  
  
“I wasn’t injured.” Dean muttered, pausing for a moment before speaking up again, “I was just lightly stabbed.”  
  
There was a moment where silence descended over them and Seth gawked at Dean in shock before an irritated noise from behind Dean broke the silence.  
  
Dean spun around to see Roman storming over towards them. “You were stabbed,” Roman growled, stopping in front of Dean and before Dean could protest, yanked his shirt up, Roman’s hands skimming along the exposed skin, stilling over the still bandaged area.  
  
Dean huffed, fighting Roman’s grip for a moment, but gave up quickly as Roman threw a sharp look his way, “I was just lightly stabbed. I didn’t want to worry you.” Dean murmured.  
  
“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job to worry about you,” Roman growled.  
  
Dean sighed softly, “I know, I’m sorry.”  
  
Roman’s gaze softened a little as he pulled Dean into his chest so he was able to wrap his arms around Dean and press a kiss to his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, im on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child feel free to come over and say hi


End file.
